


We Can't Be Friends

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ignores Draco, his best friend and Draco wants to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self indulgent drabble... enjoy!

Draco was confused. Harry had been ignoring him whenever possible in the last week and he had no idea why. They were best friends, they were supposed to be inseparable. The worst was that Draco couldn’t think of any reason _why_ Harry would be mad at him. If he knew why Harry acted like he did, he could at least try to fix it but like this it was pointless.

He really missed his best friend, no matter how hard it was to _just_ be his best friend when he wanted to kiss him. Maybe it was that. Maybe Harry had found out about his attraction and didn’t want anything to do with him any longer.

Draco sighed and rolled around in his bed. He wasn’t brave like a Gryffindor but he swore silently to himself to find out tomorrow why Harry had stopped talking to him outside from class.

 

Draco made sure he was alone with Harry in the Potions classroom after class the next day and locked the door with a Locking Spell before Harry could escape him.

“I miss you.” Draco said to Harry who stood next to the door and looked like he rather wanted to face Voldemort again than have this conversation with Draco. “Why do you ignore me?”

“I…” Harry hesitated. “We can’t be friends Draco.”

“Okay.” Draco said, slumping down in his seat. This really didn’t go like he had expected. “Would you at least tell me why? Is it because my father is a Death Eater?”

Harry swallowed audibly. “No. Of course not, Draco. I know you’re not your father, you’re nothing like your father in so many ways. It’s… it’s just… I can’t be your friend because…” Harry stammered and even from his place in the middle of the room Draco could see two lonely tears making their way down Harry’s cheeks. Draco really wanted to walk up to him and wrap him in a comforting hug but first he had to know why Harry was behaving the way he did.

“What is it?” he prompted gently.

“I can’t be your friend because… because I want to be your boyfriend…”

Draco felt like his eye balls would fall out of his eyes any moment now considering how much they widened in shock. He couldn’t believe his luck.

“Can I go now?” Harry asked, still not meeting Draco’s eyes. “Care of Magical Creatures is starting soon and I have to go all the way to Hagrid’s Hut…”

Those words shook Draco out of his shock and he jumped up and made his way over to Harry.

“In a minute.” He said once he stood right in front of him. “I want to kiss you first.”

Now Harry was the one to look shocked. “You… what?” he stammered.

“I want to kiss you.” Draco repeated.

“But… why?”

“Because I want to be your boyfriend. Isn’t that what boyfriends do?” Draco explained calmly.

“I… you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes. Is that why you ignored me? Because you feared your feelings for me would make our friendship awkward?”

Harry just managed to nod, staring resolutely at the ground.

Draco cupped his hand around Harry’s chin and gently lifted it up.

“Well, now that you know I reciprocate your feelings, may I kiss you?”

Draco watched smiling as Harry’s cheeks slowly turned red, like so often when Draco was simply nice to him.

“You mean that?” Harry asked shyly almost as if he was expecting Draco to tell him it had been a joke.

“Of course I mean that. But I’d appreciate it if we finished this before the students of the next class come in.”

Harry moved lightning fast after he realized that they would soon have an audience. He wrapped his hands around Draco’s neck and pulled him down into a short sweet kiss.

Draco smiled and unlocked the door again. They shared another small kiss before they went off in different directions, Harry to Care of Magical Creatures and Draco to his room to enjoy his free period.


End file.
